


Paper Planes

by darlinghoots



Series: Steve/Bucky AU OneShots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Paperman AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghoots/pseuds/darlinghoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, sorry about that. This wind is ridiculous.” The paper was taken from his face quickly as Steve looked up and came face to face with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. </p><p>aka the Paperman AU that I couldn't get out of my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Planes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a rather big influx of feels for Paperman and since my Stucky feels are still at a high point, why not combine them both, haha
> 
> So, yeah, I know this is bad but I just had to get it out of my system. It is short but cute and adorable and totally fluffy and just I don't even know.
> 
> I'm gonna go hide under a rock now.

Steve was tired. He stayed up late last night working on the latest project for his company’s new ad campaign. Not to mention that he has been battling a cold for the past week.

He felt like death and he was positive that he looked it too.

He wanted to call in sick but he knew Fury wouldn’t allow it because he had to present his project today.

He walked up to the bus station, clutching his papers to his chest as he waited for his bus to get there. It was the same routine every day. He woke up, rode the bus to work, worked all day, then rode the bus back home and slept. Every single day, the same thing. He wanted something different. He wanted change.

But change didn’t really happen for Steve Rogers. He had been stuck in this rut for his whole life.

The wind was blowing which made him even more upset because he had spent a while trying to get his stupid hair to stay in place and now he knew, he just knew that it was a complete mess now. So much for looking nice for his presentation.

He figured doing this big office job and dressing up all nice and formal would help people look at him differently, and not see him as some scrawny kid that was prone to get sick all the time. But no, his suits were all about two sizes too big because he couldn’t afford one that fit him (all his money went to paying rent on his apartment, food and medicine) and his hair never stayed back, giving him to look of a boy trying to be a man.

He usually didn’t hate how he had turned out, but sometimes he felt like God had played a cruel joke on him when he was born. Going through life never knowing when him getting sick would actually kill him, or if his asthma would act up and his lungs would finally give up. Or if one of the bullies from school would go too far and that would be his death. Every year he had at least five near death experiences and he was so tired of it.

He jumped when a stray piece of paper flew at him and hit in right in the face.

“Oh, sorry about that. This wind is ridiculous.” The paper was taken from his face quickly as Steve looked up and came face to face with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. The man just smiled and stepped a few feet over, apparently waiting for the same bus as him.

Steve couldn’t help but look over at the man. He was gorgeous. He was tall and his hair was styled perfectly, and his suit fit him just right. He stood with a confidence that Steve could only wish he had. He looked like everything Steve dreamed to be. The man looked over and smiled and Steve felt his knees go weak.

Steve was about to say something when a sudden gust of wind blew over them and one of his papers went flying straight into the man’s face. Steve couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped as he reached out to grab the paper back from him.

But the man grabbed it first, pulling it away from his face to examine it.

“Did you do this?” He asked. Steve didn’t really know what he was looking at so he grabbed the paper and turned it around. It was one of his designs for a new ad campaign.

“Oh. Yeah.”

“You’re really good. Are you an artist?” Steve laughed at that. He wished. He wished he could make a career out of that, but that wasn’t really in his cards right now. The man gave him a weird look but Steve just ignored it.

“No. I mean, I get to draw for my job, but not really anything I want to.”

“Oh. What a shame. Your work is amazing.” Steve looked up as the man gave him a small smile. “My name is Bucky, by the way.”

“Steve.” Bucky was about to say something else when the bus appeared.

“Well, see you around.” Bucky gave him a small wave as he got onto the bus. Steve was so entranced with watching Bucky leave, that he forgot to board the bus as well, making him late for work.

* * *

To say Steve was bored was quite the understatement. He knew he should be doing all the paperwork that was now building up all over his desk, but all he could think about was Bucky. He had doodled his face a million times on all his extra papers.

He even had even kept the paper that hit his face, convinced that it smelt like the man.

Steve felt pathetic. But he couldn’t stop thinking about that man. There was just something about him.

Steve rode that same bus every day to work for the past few years and he has never seen that man before. But Steve felt safe assuming that the man rode that bus all the time too. So, it had to mean something that they met, right?

Steve let out a small sigh as a body appeared in front of him.

“Mr. Rogers.” He looked up and let out a small grimace as Director Fury looked down at him.

“Director Fury.”

“How is that none of your paperwork is done? You are usually better than this Rogers.”

“I’m sorry sir. I am just a bit tired and…” Fury glared down at him. “And I will get on it right now.”

“Yeah. That’s what I thought.” Fury stormed away. Steve looked over and saw Natasha giving him a weird look. Steve knew he was acting out of the ordinary. One man shouldn’t be doing this to him.

It was ridiculous.

He let out another sigh and started in on the paperwork he needed to get done. He still had some time before his presentation with Fury on his idea for the ad campaign. He could get all of this done by then. He had done it before.

He glanced over out the window and about had a heart attack. He jumped out of the seat and ran to the window, looking down across the street to the building next to his. They had big open windows just like his and in the room right across from his was Bucky.

He couldn’t believe it.

Steve smiled and he was tempted to tap on the glass to get the man’s attention but he knew that would just draw attention to himself over here so he stuck with staring, hoping Bucky would get the feeling that someone was watching him and look over.

But that didn’t work. Bucky continued working like the good worker Steve was supposed to be right now.

“What are you doing?” Steve jumped and turned around to find Natasha leaning against the window, giving him the look.

“Um-Nothing. I’m doing nothing at all.” He said, straightening up and backing away from the window. He watched as she glanced out the window then back at him. He winced as a smirk appeared on her face.

“I see you’ve met James.” Steve tried to keep his face neutral.

“Um, who? James? I haven’t met a James. I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Natasha just rolled her eyes.

“Bucky. You’ve met Bucky Barnes.” Steve was about to deny it but then he though about how in the hell did Nat know who he was.

“How do you know who he is?” She just shrugged.

“I may have dated him for a few weeks a while ago.” Steve’s face dropped.

“Oh.” So much for that. Steve should have known not to get his hopes up. Of course he would fall for someone who was a straight as a fucking pencil.

“Steve…”

“No. I need to get back to work.” Steve walked back to his desk and plopped down. He pushed the random sketches of Bucky out of the way. He didn’t even notice that Nat was standing behind him until she picked up one of the sketches. “What?”

“Are you mad at me now?”

“No. I’m not mad at you. I’m more disappointed in myself.”

“Look. I didn’t date James for very long. He could go both ways, who knows.” She then leaned down next to him. “Wouldn’t surprise me, actually.” Steve looked over at her to say something but she just smiled at him before going back to her desk.

Steve got through about ten papers before he got an idea. He smiled and grabbed one of his sketches and quickly started folding it quickly into a paper airplane. He glanced over and saw that Bucky’s office window was indeed open.

Perfect.

He could make it work. It wasn’t that far. As long as the wind worked with him, he could make it happen. He stood up and looked around, trying to make sure no one was watching him. He saw Nat glance over at him for a few seconds but other than that, everyone else waas pretty much ignoring him, which was normal.

He cracked open the window and threw the paper airplane out the window. He smiled when he saw that it was actually heading right towards the window. And yes this was going to work. This was going to work and then Bucky would look at him and then maybe they would see each other more and…

And the airplane just dropped in midair.

What the hell.

He let out a frustrated sigh and went back to his desk to make another plane. He let out a deep breath and threw the plane out the window.

It flew straight for a few seconds before it literally did a backflip then did a complete nosedive to the ground.

Really?

He stormed back to his desk and made plane after plane after plane. And each one did something completely different. Some went straight up and flew away to lord knows where. Some went straight but missed the window. Most did nosedives. It was ridiculous.

And Steve was running out of paper.

But he was positive that one of them had to work. One of them had to make it. It had to.

Nat had known Bucky before, meaning he had worked at that building for a while now (he is assuming). And Steve had never seen him before. It had to be fate that he met him today. And he had to see him again.

Had to talk to him. Actually talk to him. Anything. He just needed to be sure that he would get to see him again.

“Rogers! What the hell do you think you are doing?” Steve spun around to find Director Fury glaring down at him.

“Um…I was..um…” Directory Fury just raised an eyebrow at him. He always thought he was intimidating, but he was ever more intimidating now, glaring down at him like he was going to kill him. “I was just about to get back to work.”

“My office, five minutes. Your presentation better blow me away, Steve.” Steve nodded as he remained looking down at his feet until he was positive Fury was gone. He glanced up and saw Nat laughing at him. She always loved when Fury bossed him around. Maybe that’s because Nat was Fury’s favorite. If only he knew all the times she slacked off. Steve let out another sigh as he sat back down at his desk. The only paper he had left was the one that had actually touched Bucky’s face. And he didn’t want to let this one go. He had sketched a really good picture of Bucky on it and it still had his smell on it.

And Steve knew he was a bit pathetic about this. He had never felt so pathetic in his life. But he had to do something. He needed a change and he knew this was the thing to do it.

He grabbed a pen wrote down his name and number before folding it up into a paper airplane. He took one last deep breath, before walking over to the window and letting the airplane fly. He perked up when he saw that the plane was heading right towards the window.

This is it. This is it. This is it.

And then a sudden gust of wind blew, throwing the plane off and sending it flying away down the street. Steve shoulders sunk as he walked back to his desk. So much for that.

He gathered up his papers for his presentation and made his way to Fury’s office.

* * *

Steve sulked out of the office at the end of the day feeling defeated. And he knew he should be happy. Fury absolutely loved his project and was actually thinking about giving him a promotion and a raise. But he still felt like a failure. Nat and Sam had invited him to go out with them to celebrate but he just wasn’t feeling it. He just wanted to go home and mope about the disaster that was his lack of a love life.

He felt stupid for actually believing that it would work. That something would actually go his way for once. He should have known.

He let out a small sigh as he sat down on the vacant bench to wait for his bus to come.

When the bus came, he was about to stand up when something hit him in the face. He reached up and grabbed the thing that hit him only to realize it was a paper airplane.

And not just any paper airplane. But the one he made. His last one. But how? He looked all around and stopped when he saw Bucky standing a few feet away from him, a smirk on his face as he held countless paper planes.

Steve just smiled as he walked over to where Bucky was standing. Bucky just smiled at him.

“How?” He whispered and Bucky just laughed.

“You know, a funny thing happened today. As I was leaving work, I was assaulted by a ton of paper airplanes. They just came out of nowhere and attacked me.” Steve let out a little snort as Bucky just smiled.

“I bet that was quite the sight.”

“Oh it was, believe me.” Bucky let out a small laugh as he ran his fingers through his hair. “So, um, Steve. There is this really nice diner down the road if you’re interested.”Steve smiled up at him.

And for the second time that day, Steve Rogers broke through his routine


End file.
